Meetings and Dismemberment
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: The Straw Hats have to deal with two of their own accidentally falling victim to Law's powers. How will Zoro react to his family's situation as the crew tries to trace the Surgeon of Death's steps to reverse the mishap? This is sorta a Past Presence Part 5. You probably need to read my other works to understand who Olivia is and how this story works, otherwise enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"What's first on our list?", asked Olivia as she walked through the streets with her mother.

"Brook and Nami's quills."

"So we need to find a writing suppl-" Crash. "What was that?", asked the swordsman, looking in the direction the sudden noise had come from.

"It sounded like a building collapsing."

"Room!", yelled a voice from an adjacent street.

"Let's go see what it is.", said the fourteen year old, who was already heading towards the bangs and yells.

"Wait Olivia, I don't want you around a dangerous fight.", said Robin as she caught Olivia's hand.

"Come on Mom, we don't have to get close. And besides, shouldn't we see if it's a potential threat to the crew or not?"

"I suppose, but you're are not leaving my sight, understood."

"Like I could, what with your devil fruit power.", laughed the girl.

"Regardless, I don't want you getting involved.", replied the older woman, giving Olivia's hand a squeeze before following her towards the ruckus.

"Please Captain, we can't handle them! Let's retreat.", begged a man on the ground.

"We can't run away with our tails between our legs! There's only two, take them out!", shouted another. The Roronoas watched a group of about thirty men and woman facing two in the middle of the street as they rounded the last corner.

"Father, this is getting boring, just put them out of their misery.", commented the shorter of the pair.

"How dare you, you upstart pup!", roared one of the clearly losing crew.

"Alright Code, have it your way. Room!"

"That's Trafalgar Law.", said Robin as she stared at the taller of the twosome, noticing the familiar animal print hat and tribal tattoos.

"Really, The Surgeon of Death? Let's go say", started the teen.

"Get down!", yelled Robin as debris from buildings Law cut came flying at them. Quickly shielding her daughter from the oncoming projectiles, the two archaeologists dropped to the ground.

"Ugh, my head.", moaned Livy, a cut on her temple gushing blood.

_She must of gotten hit by a stray _piece., thought Robin as she gingerly touched the wound. "We need to leave this area befo-", rushed Robin, knowing what attack came next.

"Shambles!", said Law as he lifted his hand towards the pirate crew. The ex-Warlord mixed dismembered bodies and exchanged hearts of the victims within his room, successfully knocking out or immobilizing his victims.

"Let's go Code, Penguin and them are waiting." The pair headed towards the docking bay, leaving the defeated pirates behind along with two unconscious raven-haired woman.

"Hey, Chopper! Wait for me!", yelled Usopp, running to catch up with his transformed friend.

"Didn't you hear all that. I smelled Robin and Olivia in that direction, we have to see if they're okay.", cried the doctor, not slowing his pace.

"This is Robin we're talking about, she wouldn't let anything happen, and Liv is just as scary as her parents."

"Still, I have a bad feeling." The Straw Hats continued running towards the area they had heard battle sounds from, as they rounded a corner the sight of ruined buildings and scattered body parts met them.

"Oh no, look at all these bodies! We need a doctor!"

"That's you Idiot!", screamed the sniper as he tried to avoid the random carnage.

"Hey, we're not dead morons."

"Ah, talking head!", screamed the frightened pair.

"Stop yelling, we had a run in with that good for nothing Surgeon is all.", said a head on a torso much to big for it with barrels for legs.

"You don't mean Trafalgar Law, do you?", asked Chopper.

"Yeah, that's the one. Came to our turf all stuck up and cocky, we had to teach him a lesson.", added three legs connected with a nose and mouth.

"Yeah, looks like you guys sent him running.", laughed Usopp.

"Oh no!", yelled Chopper running towards a crumbling corner of a nearby building.

"Wait Chopper, what's wrong?" The reindeer was now in his human form throwing planks and concrete chunks off of a certain area. "Chopper calm down and tell m-" The sharpshooter paused when the bruised and bloody bodies of his friends came into view. "Oh crap, Robin, Robin wake up!", yelled the sniper as he shook the older woman. "Come on Olivia, get up!"

"Usopp stop. I don't think they have any life threatening injuries, but we need to get them back to Sunny as soon as I patch up Olivia's head."

"Right, you can count on the brave Captain Usopp. Oh crap, Zoro's gonna kill us when we bring them back to the ship like this. How could you let this happen! I gonna slice you up Oni Giri style!", finished Usopp in his best Zoro impression, one eye closed and everything. "And then we're dead."

"But I don't wanna die!", cried Chopper as he finished bandaging the young teen's head wound.

"I'll come up something, let's hurry back before something else bad happens though.", said Usopp as he gently lifted the unconscious Robin into his arms.

"Right.", agreed Chopper as he set Olivia on his back before transforming into his fastest form. "Let's go!", yelled the men as they bravely raced towards their floating home.

"Wait you can't just leave us here!"

"Come back you morons!"

"We need help!", cried the abandoned pirates.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the first chapter of Livy meeting Law. I'm sure you smart people can guess what mishap happened and that certain shenanigans are gonna ensue. This will be updated around the time I post one-shots in _Family Time, _so be on the lookout for both.I hope you guys like this start and I can't wait to hear your feedback!


	2. Delusional or Discovery?

_Ugh, man I'm sore. What happened to me? _"Mm."

"Hey, I think she's waking up."

_That's Chopper's voice, so I'm back on the ship. They must of found us after that Law guy's attack knock me out, I wonder if Mom is alright." _"Ugh."

"Take it easy, your body took quite a bit of damage after that building collapsed on top of you guys.",said Chopper when Olivia tried to sit up in bed.

_I don't remember that. _

"How's", tried the girl as she continued trying to control her sore limbs.

"Don't worry Robin, Olivia is fine aside from that head wound, but she should heal up in a couple days no problem."

"What are you talking about Chopper.", asked the confused teen as she reached up to touched her injured temple. As her fingers reached skimmed the surprisingly unmarred skin Olivia noticed the pale complexion of her arm. _What the heck. I'm not this... Oh no._

"Chopper who am I?",asked Olivia urgently.

"Robin are you okay, I didn't think you hit your head or anything?", asked the worried reindeer as he jumped up to examine the archaeologist.

"There, you did it again! Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What do mean?"

"I'm Olivia."

"You should lie down Robin, I need to run some tests to see if there is internal damage.", said Chopper as he tried to force her down.

"I don't have brain damage, I'm, I'm in Mom's body. It's me Chopper, Olivia."

"That, that, how did that happen?"

"I don't know, we went to see what all this commotion was and saw Trafalgar Law fighting some pirates, I think we got caught up in one of his attacks."

"Oh no!"

"Haven't you guys dealt with this before, can't we just find Law and have him switch us back?"

"Well, if Robin's the person in your body then yes, but..."

"Wait that's a possibility?"

"I don't know exactly how the Op-Op fruit's powers work or how Law was fighting, so yes it's possible."

Olivia jumped out of bed, her injuries slowing her down as well as the unfamiliar body. She walked over to the adjacent bed where a bandaged and bruised version of her body lay. _Gah, this is beyond weird, having to look at your own body like this._ Olivia reached out to shake the body awake. "Hey, get up." Her body rolled a little at the contact, still asleep. "Hey, I need to talk to you, wake up." The body moaned as the swordsman's shakes turned violent, her patience wearing out. "I said wake up you stupid body!", yelled the teen as she hit her body in the stomach.

"Ow.", yelled a familiar feminine voice as Olivia's body shot up in response. "Seis fleur!"

"Mom, Mom, it's okay.", said Olivia with a sigh of relief. _At least that's one problem solved. _

"Olivi-... why am I looking at my body?", questioned Robin.

"Yeah, I think we may have had our personalities switched by Law's power."

"It must have happened after we lost consciousness, are you feeling alright Baby?", asked Robin, ever the concerned mother.

"You mean aside from the panic of waking up in your body, yeah I'm good.", laughed the girl.

"This is going to be quite troublesome when we tell the crew, especially Zoro.", sighed Robin.

"Yeah, Dad's probably gonna flip when he finds out we switched bodies."

"I'll go let the crew know you guys are awake now.", said Chopper as he headed for the door. "I'll let you two figure out how to break the news to Zoro and everyone."

"Break what news?", asked the swordsman as he entered the sick bay,coming to check on his girls' progress. "You guys are awake that great, how do you feel?"

The two historian's exchanged a look, not sure how to break down their situation.

"We have something to tell you Dad.", started Olivia.

"Robin, why did you just call me dad?", asked the very confused swordsman.


	3. Keep Calm and Strategize

"Calm down Zoro."

"How am I suppose to calm down when you're, I mean, you're in Livy's body?", asked the swordsman as he held his face in his hands. "This is beyond weird Robin."

"This isn't exactly ideal for us either Zoro, but we need to be level headed in order to come up with a plan.", replied the archaeologist.

"Yeah Dad, it'll be fine as soon as we find Law.", chimed in Olivia.

"You're right, sorry, I just... this is so weird."

"Agreed, but we'll find some way to manage until Olivia and I can be switched back."

"Okay, we should probably go let the crew in on this before anything else goes wrong.", sighed Zoro.

"Are you okay Dad?"

"Just give me a minute, and please don't call me that while you're in Robin's body, Livy."

"Okay Zoro? Nope, that feels weird, I just won't address you until we're back to normal."

"Hm. Your muscles are rather sore Olivia, what have you been doing?", asked Robin as she started maneuvering her daughter's body out of the sick bed.

"Oh, that's probably from the bear fighting."

"Very amusing Olivia."

"No I'm serious, that's what Uncle and Dad use for my haki training."

"You fight bears?"

"Uh huh, blindfolded."

"You made my daughter fight bears blindfolded?", questioned Robin, glaring at her husband.

"Well, you know to sharpen her reflexes and senses. It's not like I would let her get mauled or anything."

"Zoro."

"It's fine Mom, I've actually gotten pretty good at dodging and anticipating their moves."

"I'm not okay with the thought of wild animals attacking you while you can't see, but I suppose Luffy and your father know what they're doing.", acquiesced the older woman.

"Alright let's get this over with.", said Zoro. The Roronoas headed towards the kitchen where the Straw Hats normally gathered. As the trio entered all eyes turned towards the entrance, curiosity and laughter plain in their eyes.

"I guess Chopper already told you our situation.", said Robin.

"Sorry it kinda slipped out when they asked how you guys were doing.", squeaked out the nervous doctor.

"At least you guys aren't stuck in some pervert's body like I was.", huffed Nami.

"How are you guys doing aside from you know...", questioned the sniper.

"It's kinda like when you fall asleep somewhere and don't know where you are when you first wake up.", replied Olivia as she took a seat at the table. "But we're adjusting."

"Hehe, this must be super hard on you Zoro-bro, having your wife and daughter switch bodies.", laughed Franky.

"Shut up Robot.", snapped the moss head.

"Looks like someone's already having _withdrawal _symptoms.", commented Nami.

"Can we stop with all the innuendos guys?", pouted Olivia. "I'd rather not have that mental image."

"Haha, it looks so funny seeing Robin pout.", laughed the navigator.

"But it looks just as adorable as when Olivia-chan does it!", swooned Sanji.

"Can it you Pervert Cook.", snapped Zoro. "What did I tell you about flirting with Robin and Olivia?"

"You wanna fight Cyclops?"

"Like you're one to talk Swirly!"

"Zoro- kun calm down.", said Robin, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She focused on sprouting several arms to separate the two men, but to no avail. "Right, I don't have my powers anymore.", sighed the woman.

"Wait does that mean I can use your powers? Quick Mom, tell me how to bloom arms!"

"Later perhaps.", smiled Robin. "Zoro."

"Humph, fine.", replied the man as he sat down beside his daughter's body.

"So what now?", asked Luffy. "Don't we need to find Traffy to get Robin and Liv back to normal?"

"I'm sure he's still on the island, why don't we just split up and look around?", suggested Olivia.

"Yeah, the log takes a week to set, and if he just started ticking off the locals earlier today he couldn't have been here long.", said Nami.

"In the morning we can go around town and ask who's seen him or the Heart Pirates around.", suggested Brook.

"Why wait until tomorrow?"asked Zoro.

"Because it's almost dark and we haven't eaten dinner.", whined Luffy.

"Plus, we need time to formulate how to go about getting information and such from the townspeople without anyone finding out about our little predicament. If the Marines knew that Olivia and Robin were vulnerable right now they may use this as an opportunity to capture them which I'm sure you don't want, right Zoro?", asked Nami.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow."

"We can make it through one night in each other's bodies.", said Olivia as she looked towards her mother.

"Of course.", agreed Robin.

"Okay I'll get dinner going while you guys think of plan.", announced Sanji. "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you my angels!", called the cook to the women.

"I think I'll take a shower while you guys strategize." said Olivia as she rose from the table.

"Alright, just be careful Baby."

"Yeah, and come get me when your done so I can re-bandage your back Olivia."

"'Kay.", called the girl as she exited, walking towards the bathhouse.


	4. Rules of Adjustment

Olivia stood under the burning spray, letting the mixture of blood and dirt rinse off her skin as she scrubbed. _I guess this is what I will look like in thirty years or so., _thought the girl as she continued to wash. _Man my back feels really tense, I guess Mom took the brunt of the damage trying to protect me. She'd probably feel bad if she knew how hurt her body actually is now that I'm in it, maybe a quick soak will help. _Olivia turned the knobs over the tub to let it fill up as she finished washing her hair. When the water was nearing the rim she carefully slid in, allowing her sore muscles and scraped skin to be soothed by the encompassing warmth, sinking down in bliss. The young swordsman relaxed, nearly falling asleep as the pain and stress seeped out of her body making her feel weightless. _This is nice._ Livy remained still in the water as the minutes ticked by, her body becoming more and more tired as she soaked. _I should get out before I fall asleep up here and Uncle Brook or Sanji stumbles in. Hehe, Dad might actually kill them if they peeked at Mom or me._ She tried to rise out of the tub only to fall back onto the porcelain bottom, her head slipping under the surface, and her limbs not cooperating. Olivia reached for the edge, attempting to pull herself up on useless arms as fear started to sink in. _Mom's a devil fruit user, her body can't stay in standing water without all its strength being zapped. Dang it, why didn't I think of that!?_ The young Roronoa tried once again to reach with her leaded arms, but this time aiming for the drain plug that was keeping her surrounded by this watery prison. The plug popped out after several tugs to the teen's relief, her body's energy slowly coming back as the liquid ebbed away. She took several grasps of air as her face finally came above the water line, her depraved lungs straining with the effort.

"Rule number one, no standing water until I'm in my body again.", breathed Olivia with a laugh. After a few minutes Livy tried again to exit the tub, this time met with success. She toweled off her weary body before wrapping herself up and heading out of the bathhouse. The historian was careful to check around corners as she sneaked towards her parents' room in search of clothes. _Why did I bring a change of my clothes with me? As if Mom and I have the same measurements. _She managed to reach the room without meeting any of her family thankfully, and slipped in soundlessly.

"Okay let's see if I can find a pair of jeans." Olivia threw open the closet, rifling through Robin's wardrobe until she found a pair of light blue jeans, a white tank-top, and a matching lavender button-down shirt with long sleeves. "This will do for now." She let the towel fall from her body, slipping into the borrowed bottoms, then the undershirt as the door opened.

"Gah, what the heck Ro- Livy?", said Zoro, taking in his wife's half-dressed body.

"I forgot I have to wear Mom's clothes, and you're the one that came in without knocking.", said the girl as she pulled the tank top over her torso. "Turn around."

"This is my room, why would I knock? And besides it's not like I haven't seen Robin's body before.", replied the male swordsman as he faced the wall.

"See that's something that I didn't need to hear, and as of right now this body is mine so.", sighed the teen as she finished adjusting her clothes.

"Yeah, hopefully not for long."

"Ditto, I'm done." Zoro turned around to see Robin's body dressed in a pair of old jeans with an open long-sleeved shirt over a white undershirt.

"So you're doing okay?", asked the man awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I almost drowned in the bathtub and then my dad whined about not being able sleep with my mom, but other than that, I'm awesome.", said Olivia with a smirk.

"I, I didn't mean...", stuttered the red-faced father.

"Haha, that's funny even in this body."

"Livy!"

"Don't worry I'm leaving.", said the girl as she walked around her father and out the door.

_Tomorrow, I can make it until tomorrow., _thought an exasperated Zoro as he sunk onto his mattress.

_Olivia's Room_

"I hope you don't mind my sleeping in here tonight.", said Robin when her daughter entered the bedroom.

"Of course not Mom, it'd be weird if you had to stay with Dad when your stuck in my body."

"Yes, so how was your shower? I think I'll have one after I finish up here, making a bed is so tedious when you only have two arms."

"I may have almost drowned, but up until then it was nice.", replied Olivia nervously.

"You're not allowed to be alone on deck until we're back to normal.", said the older archaeologist as she finished preparing the bed for later.

"Yeah, that seems fair."

"How are you holding up?"

"It's strange, I actually don't feel completely different."

"Well your body does contain half of my genes so it's understandable that you'd feel a resemblance."

"Yeah I guess.", agreed the teen, although a bit distractedly. Olivia walked over to her body, wrapping her arms around it from behind. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Olivia." Robin brought her hand up to her body's arm, gently rubbing it.

"I think I'll lay down for a bit. Who knew near death experiences could be so draining?", joked the teen, falling onto the made bed.

"Alright, I'll be back in little bit. Oh, and don't forget to let Chopper look at your wounds.", said Robin as she gathered a set of clothes and exited the room.

"Sure thing.", yawned Olivia, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	5. What To Do?

"But we can help.", argued Olivia.

"It's too dangerous for you and Robin to go wondering around when you can't properly defend yourselves.", said Zoro.

"Yeah Liv, we need to put all our focus on finding Law, so just let us handle it.", said Nami, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Humph, fine. Mom and I will watch the ship while everyone is gone doing something useful.", huffed the teen.

"Well actually, Brook was gonna stay beh-"

"No, we are perfectly capable of watching Sunny by ourselves. Back me up Mom." Olivia looked to her mother, who had remained oddly quiet throughout the discussion, for support. "Tell him we don't need a babysitter."

"It does seem a tad excessive Zoro.", agreed the older woman.

"We need to make sure nothing happens to you while we're out finding this dang surgeon."

"And while I may not be in my body, I assure you no harm will come to myself or Olivia."

"But Robin...", tried the swordsman.

"Zoro, we're not helpless in these bodies, and regardless, I am perfectly capable of keeping Olivia safe."

"I know that, it's just..."

"Hey, I can help too. Mom's body may not be as disciplined as mine, but I can still wield Gedo." added the teen.

"Alright, but we're taking mini den-den mushis, so call if anything happens.", said Zoro.

"Of course.", agreed the raven-haired women simultaneously. Zoro came closer and pulled the two women into a hug. "I love you both." He gave both of them a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping off deck to join the rest of the search party.

"We'll be back super soon!", called Franky.

"Yeah, to switch your bodies back!", yelled Luffy.

"Idiot don't yell that for the whole island to hear.", shouted the pirates as they hit the poor captain.

Olivia and Robin stayed on deck to watch until their crew was out of sight. "So what now?", asked the teen.

"It appears we have a few hours to spend, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm. Wait I know, come on!", exclaimed Olivia, dragging Robin into the ship's interior.

_A couple hours later_

"What do think?", asked Robin as she turned in circles for daughter.

"I look really good in those jeans.", laughed the teen.

"This top would look cute on you as well." The older woman swiftly changed shirts to show Olivia the full effect.

"You're right. This was a genius idea, you never get the chance to see your outfits from this view."

"I suppose for most people that's true.", smirked Robin.

"Yeah, not all of us can conjure up hundreds of eyes Mom."

"Millions.", corrected Robin.

"Show off."

"Hehe, so would you like me to try on anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good. Is there anything you want me to do in your body?", asked the young teen as her mother changed back into her original clothes. When she had finished, Robin joined her daughter on the bed, snuggling up against her side and laying her head on her chest.

"Hmm, this is extremely comfortable. I see now why you and Zoro enjoy napping like this."

"Yeah, you make a nice pillow.", laughed Olivia. "And you make it easy to fall asleep."

"How so?", queried the older woman.

"You make me feel safe, like as long as I can hear your heartbeat and feel your arms around me nothing can hurt me. Because I have you there to protect me.", said Olivia, blushing. "And you know your warm and stuff.", finished the embarrassed teen.

Robin smiled at her daughter's confession, hugging her closer. "Close your eyes Olivia."

"Um, sure.", answered the girl obediently. She wasn't sure what her mother had in mind, but she trusted that it was important. Olivia waited until she felt two lips press against her forehead as a hand gently stroked her hair. _This feels just like normal. _Olivia opened her eyes to see her own face smiling down at her, "Mom, I" She stopped when her body's finger pressed against her lips.

"I know.", said the older historian.

"Hey Robin, Liv, we're back!",called the familiar voice of the Straw Hat navigator.

"Let's go see if their search was successful, shall we?"

"'Kay.", replied the swordsman, taking hold of Robin's proffered hand. Olivia trailed after her mother as they exited her bedroom, keeping a tight hold on the other woman's hand. _I love you Mom._


	6. One More Day?

"You guys didn't find anything?", asked Olivia.

"Some locals said that a man matching Law's description was seen a few days ago, but other than that nothing."

"I can still pick up his scent around the battle area, but then the trail just disappears.", added the doctor sadly.

"Well, we can just go again later, I mean it's not like he could of left the island already. Right, Aunt Nami?", tried Olivia.

"It's unlikely considering when you and Robin ran into them, but I suppose it's possible."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do? Chase after him from island to island hoping we catch up?", asked Zoro angrily.

"Calm down Zoro, we'll figure something out.", said Robin, reaching out to touch the swordsman's arm.

"Isn't there some way for you to contact him Uncle, I mean you guys were in an alliance for awhile?"

"Traffy gave us a vivre card before we separated, but I lost it.", answered Luffy.

"There has to be something we can do?", huffed the teen.

"We'll go searching again tomorrow, you guys will just have to be patient.", said Nami mournfully.

"Easy for you to say witch.", snapped Zoro.

"I'll get dinner started.", interjected the cook as he rose and headed to the kitchen.

"Just one more night.", whispered Usopp in an attempt to comfort the Roronoas.

_One More Day_

Crash. Robin came running into the library from the observation deck, afraid something had happened to Olivia. "Olivia what's going on?", asked the older historian as she took in the pile of upended books surrounding her daughter.

"I...wanted to see if I could use your powers.", answered the girl, embarrassed by the bruises she now sported courtesy of the botched experiment.

"I see. Why don't we clean this up and then I'll have a look at your injuries.", smirked Robin.

"Alright." Olivia bent down to collect the strewn texts as Robin moved to join the effort.

"Not as easy as you thought?"

"Not as easy I thought."

_One More One More Day_

"You have to have seen something! He's a tattooed guy with an animal hat who travels with a talking bear!", yelled the swordsman.

"Sir, I'm afraid you and your friend will need to leave, you're disturbing my customers.", choked out the frightened barkeep.

"Come on Zoro, we'll try the next place.", urged Usopp, pulling on the bigger man's arms.

"Tch, fine. Your drinks suck by the way."

_The next One More Day_

"Wait you've seen a tattooed guy with blue hair walking around with guys in jumpsuits! That's who we're looking for!", exclaimed the excited navigator. "Can you tell us where?", asked Chopper eagerly.

"Oh sure, they're right over there." said the elderly woman as she pointed behind the pirates.

"Uh Nami, those are trees, and a lamppost.", whispered the tiny doctor.

"They are great conversationalists, that one on the left can be quite the cheeky rascal."

"Nami, I think this lady might be insane.", whispered the reindeer, getting more anxious by the moment.

"Step back slowly and keep smiling.", said the redhead through gritted teeth.

"Chester always says the nicest things about my garden, you know I bet he would love to meet a pretty lady like yourself.", continued the elderly woman. "You would be perfect for his collection.

"Collection?" The pirates swallowed as sweat dripped down their faces. _This lady is gonna kill us!_

"Oh yes, Chester enjoys having pretty things in his basement. Perhaps we could have some stew and chat, I make the best stew.", added the woman as she moved closer to the pair.

"Run!", yelled Nami as she shoved poor Chopper out of the way.

"Wait for me Nami! I don't wanna get eaten!", cried Chopper as he raced out of the antique shop.

_Yet Another One More Day_

"I can't take this anymore!", exclaimed the irritated teen. "I'm going for a walk."

"It's too dangerous Livy, just give us a little more time.", started Usopp.

"No, it's been nearly a week and we have nothing to show for it. This was kinda cool at first, but the novelty is wearing off."

"Yeah, bu-"

"No, we don't have a clue if Law is even still on this island or when Mom and I will be switched back. So, I'm going a walk because if I have to stay stuck on the Sunny hearing you guys mope and Dad complain I'm gonna lose it!", finished the teen.

"It's okay Olivia, just take your Gedo Shikai with you and be careful.", said Robin as she rubbed the girl's back. "I'll go check to make sure your father hasn't had a mental breakdown."

"Thanks Mom." Livy headed to her bedroom, picking up her katana and an over-sized hoodie to hide her face. She quickly exited the Sunny, happy to be able to stretch her legs, well her mom's legs, on solid ground for the first time in days. The swordsman headed for the town's center, not having a clear plan in mind, but determined to make the most of her freedom. "There has to be something I can do." With that in mind the young Roronoa headed for the place the whole mess had started, deciding that it would be the best place to start searching. "You would think the islanders would of tried to fix this up by now.", said the teen softly as she observed the wreckage. She turned over some stones, walked around the perimeter of the destroyed buildings, and found nothing. "Gah, what am I even doing? As if there's just going to be a sign pointing me in the direction of the Heart Pirates, idiot. Maybe I can conjure up some eyes to get a better view of the town." The young archaeologist focused all her attention on the task at hand, letting her instincts take over as she tried to use the unfamiliar power. Flashes of trees, people, and buildings overwhelmed Olivia's mind as she produced the flower eyes, her senses overloading with the massive amount of information. "Ah!", cried the girl as she clasped onto the ground, a splitting pain pulsing behind her eyelids. "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea." Olivia rocked on her side, holding her throbbing head in her hands as she fought bad tears from the sensory overload.

"Are you alright?", called a male voice from somewhere above her.

Livy tried to open her eyes, the pain still clouding her mind and distorting her vision. "I'm, I'm fine."

"You're rolling around on the ground clutching your head, in my book that's not fine.", countered the voice.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Look, I'm a doctor, I can help you if you'd let me.", tried the man again.

"I highly doubt you could fix the issues I'm having right now.", laughed Olivia bitterly, he head clearing ever so slightly.

"I've seen some pretty messed up stuff, try me."

_What could it hurt? At the most he'll just think I'm insane. _"Okay, I was on the ground because I was trying to conjure up eyes to get a view of the island because I'm searching for a guy who switched me and my mom into each other's bodies. I don't know how to use her devil fruit powers, so I ended with this killer migraine from sensory overload and now I'm pouring out my problems to a complete stranger who probably thinks I'm insane."

"Can you tell me your name?", asked the young man.

"It's Olivia.", replied the girl, turning to look at her companion for the first time.

"How old are you?"

"Normally fourteen, why?"

"It's nice to meet you Olivia, I'm Trafalgar Code, and I think I can fix your problems.", replied the dark-haired teen with a smirk.

"You're the boy that was with Law that day! You, you can tell me where he is!, exclaimed the girl as she moved to stand only to get dizzy and start to fall.

"Whoa there.", said Code as he gripped Olivia's wrist, stopping her fall. "How about I bring my father to wherever you and your mom are."

"That would be great. Where do you want to meet?"

"Don't worry, as soon as I get back to our ship my dad and I will come to you.", replied Code nonchalantly.

"How will you find us, you don't know where our ship is?"

"Trust me, I'll be able to find you no problem.", smirked the younger teen letting his finger's slide off of Robin's body's wrist.

"Why are you so willing to help me?", wondered Olivia, her natural suspicions taking over.

"I don't get to meet a lot of people my age, and you interest me."

"That's it."

"I suppose you could call it an investment. I hope after you get back into your original body, maybe we can talk for bit. You seem like a nice person.", replied Code over his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound too bad.", said Olivia. She watched the strange blue-haired boy turn a corner before taking off at a sprint toward the Sunny. _Trafalgar Code, I wonder what will come of this. _


	7. Race To the Ships!

Roronoa Olivia raced through the trees as fast as her current body would carry her. _I'm still not use to the height difference, _thought the teen as she stumbled slightly. She had already left the street vendors and rickety buildings behind her, only a kilometer or so, and then she would be home. She continued sprinting until the ocean came into view, slowing her pace as she reached the Thousand Sunny. Olivia quickly scaled the ladder, finding almost everyone on deck already.

"Hey Livy is everything alright, we saw you running?", asked Luffy from the lion-shaped figurehead.

"I found Law.", breathed the girl as she gulped air into her lungs. _Dang, this body isn't used to intense physical training like mine is. _

"What!?", screamed the Straw Hats.

"You're kidding, how?", asked Nami.

"Yeah, we've been searching for days and haven't come up with anything.", added Franky.

"I ran into his son, Code, well he ran into me actually, but he said that he would bring his dad here as soon as he got back to their ship.", answered Olivia in between breaths.

"That's awesome Livy! Now we can wake Zoro up!", said the excited doctor as he danced around with Usopp and Luffy.

"Where are my parents anyway?", asked the teen after noticing the Roronoas were the only missing Straw Hats.

"Robin slipped some sleeping pills into Zoro's water bottle while he was training, I think she's reading in their bedroom while he sleeps now.", answered Chopper.

"Wow, I didn't know he was taking it that badly."

"So how did this Code guy run into you?", asked Sanji, ever the concerned gentleman.

"Yeah, and what's he like?" added Nami.

"Oh, I tried to bloom some eyes around the island which is way harder than Mom makes it look, and kinda fell on the ground after my senses were overwhelmed. Code's a doctor, so he asked me what was wrong and one thing just led to another."

"Why would he even want to help you though?", cut in Usopp, his natural negativity taking over. "I mean it's not like he gains anything from helping you, plus for all he knew you could just be crazy."

"He said that he doesn't meet a lot of other teenagers, so he was willing to risk it if I would talk with him after I get back in my body.", replied Olivia nonchalantly.

"I'll go tell Robin that Law is on his way.", said Nami with a smirk. _And about this boy that wants to talk with her daughter._

"So did you tell this kid where our super ship is docked?"

"No, he said that he'd be able to find me without directions."

"Wait, what if he ends up just wondering around the island and when he can't find Sunny just gives up. Then, you and Robin will be stuck like this forever, and Zoro will die from My-Wife-And-Daughter-Are-The-Same-Person-Now Disease."

"He said it wouldn't be an issue, and I trust Code."

"How come Olivia-chan, I'm mean you just met?", asked Sanji.

"I don't know, he, I think we could be really good friends. I guess it's just instinct.", replied the girl. _Something about him, just feels right. _

"Uh, Liv, what's that mark on your wrist?", asked Chopper, noticing the red curve on the archaeologist's inner arm.

"I don't know. It kinda looks like a 'C' though.", said the girl as she studied the red slash. _I wonder..._

"It's called a blood brand.", said a voice from the edge of the ship.

"Code!", called the teen as she rushed over to meet the boy and his father.

"It's part of my devil fruit ability, and how I kept track of where you were."

"Traffy! It's been a long time!", yelled Luffy as he ricocheted over to the tattooed man. "How have you been?"

"Straw Hat-ya, it's good to see you and your crew. Where's Nico-ya so I can switch her and the girl back?", asked the pirate captain seriously.

"Her name's Olivia, Father.", interjected Code.

"Nami's getting her right now, Law. You don't know how long we've been looking for you.", laughed Usopp.

"Why didn't you track me with the vivre card I left your crew before we parted ways Nose-ya?"

"Our brilliant captain seems to have lost it."

"That's very like him, I'll be sure to leave a separate piece with you or Nico-ya before I depart this time.", said Law with a smirk.

"Thanks."

"Law!", called Nami she rushed onto deck pulling Olivia's body behind her.

"Room-kun, thank you for coming so quickly.", said Robin as her and the navigator drew closer to the circle of pirates.

"Not a problem, I apologize for the start of our reunion being so unfortunate. Here, I'll switch you and your daughter immediately Nico-ya, I'm sure you two are ready to be back to normal.", said the doctor. "Room."


	8. Meetings and Reunions

"So...did it work?", asked the reindeer doctor when the dark-haired women remained still.

"Hmm, not as dramatic as I thought it would be.", said Olivia as she inspected her newly returned body.

"Yes, I assumed having your personality pulled from one body to another would warrant more pain.", agreed Robin.

"Are they back to normal, I can't tell?", whispered Usopp.

"Give it some time.", responded the musician. "Let us pay special attention to Robin-san and Olivia-san to see if they are truly back to their original bodies.", continued Brook with a smile.

"Yeah good idea, if we just watch them...wait. You just want to be a pervert and check them out, don't you?", cried the sniper.

"Yohoh-"

"Both of you shut up!", yelled Nami from beside the Roronoas. "You two feel alright?"

"Yes, it's quite a relief to be back in my own body. Olivia?"

"Mm hmm, I never thought I'd miss aching muscles so much.", laughed the girl as she stretched. Olivia stopped moving when pale arms appeared around her, gently caressing her body as they checked for any injuries. "Mom, you were just in my body, you would know if anything was wrong with it.", said the teen as cheeks tinged a pale pink.

"Just making sure." Robin's flower arms dispersed, only to be replaced by her real ones as she hugged her daughter close. "I missed this.", whispered the older woman before kissing Olivia temple.

"Me too.", responded the girl, letting herself sink into Robin's embrace. Olivia was content just letting her mother thread her fingers through her hair as she whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

"Um...guys?", interrupted Usopp.

"Oh yeah, um, sorry.", said the young swordsman, brought out of her revelry at the sound of the sniper's voice.

"I should go check on Zoro.", added Robin as her and Olivia separated. They hadn't realized how long they had stood there simply basking in each other's presence until Usopp had spoken up. "Thank you again Room-kun.", called the archaeologist as she headed off to her bedroom. Olivia stood still watching as Robin walk away with a slight grimace. Her mother had taken the time to whisper one last time in her ear and kiss her cheek before departing.

"What's up Liv, your face looks funny?", asked Luffy, stretching his neck so that his face was in front of the young pirate.

"N-nothing, I'm fine.", stuttered the teen. _She had to say something like that before leaving! As if I, I mean we just met. Gah, I have better things to worry about than some stupid guy._

"Idiot, don't tell a girl her face looks funny.", chastised Nami.

"But she was making a weird face?"

"That's not the point, you can't...never mind, you're a lost cause."

"Yo Traffy, why don't we all go catch up in the kitchen? Sanji-Bro can whip up some snacks to go with our cola while you tell us how you've been."

"Sure Robo-ya. Come along Code.", called the doctor as he followed after the Straw Hats. Olivia, ceasing her internal arguement made to follow her crew mates when a hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

"We haven't really properly introduced ourselves yet.", said Code as he held on to the older girl's arm.

"I suppose we haven't. Hi, I'm Roronoa Olivia, member of the Straw Hat pirates.", said the girl proudly, inclining her head towards her companion.

"Trafalgar Code, member of the Heart Pirates."

"So I seem to remember promising to have a talk with you in exchange for getting my body back.", said the girl, fighting to act casual as her mother's last comment lingered in her mind.

"Yes you did, but that can wait.", said the boy as he pulled the confused swordsman towards the door.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I've decided that we're going to be friends, thus we will have plenty of time to talk as well as get acquainted with one another later.", replied the boy with a smirk.

"Oh and when did you decide that?"

"Shortly after meeting you. Of course it was contingent on you actually being trapped in the wrong body and not mentally unstable or something of the sorts_."_

"No promises about how sane I am, but how about we chat after dinner tonight. I'm assuming we'll be in contact until both of our logs are set."

"That sounds nice Olivia.", said the boy with a smile. _Roronoa Olivia, my first friend. I wonder what brought us together, whatever it was I'm glad.,_thought the young doctor as Livy led him to the Sunny's kitchen.

_Zorobin Bedroom_

Robin had arrived to find Zoro still asleep due to the medication, and opted to change into clothes that were more suited to her style than a hoodie and jeans while she waited for him to awaken. _Perhaps I gave him to high a dosage._

"Hm, what's going on?", muttered a sleepy Zoro from the bed. Robin turned around, half-dressed, surprised to find her husband sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake now."

"Man, I feel like I've been out of it for hours."

"That's probably due to the sleeping pills I placed in your water earlier."

"Hehe, you drugged me?", laughed the swordsman, still not entirely lucid.

"Normally I would just use my powers to press one of your pressure points to render you unconscious, but at the time that wasn't an option."

"So what did I miss while I was unconscious?"

"Nothing really. Olivia went for a walk and made friends with Trafalgar Code, who happens to be Law's son. I believe everyone is gathered in the kitchen right now catching up.", replied the older woman waiting for her meaning to sink in.

"Livy made a friend, wait Law's here?!", asked the moss head, finally looking up to find his wife's face staring back at him. "You're back.", breathed the swordsman. Zoro climbed out of bed, making his way across the room and wrapping the archaeologist in his arms. He let his hands travel over her exposed skin, soaking up the contact he had been denied for days as Robin hummed in pleasure. The historian leaned in, capturing the swordsman's mouth as her tongue prodded his lips for entry. The two pressed together, savoring the taste and feel of the other as they eagerly fought to make up for lost time. Zoro smirked at the familiar feel of dozens of hands pulling at his robe and pants as his hands tangled in Robin's hair. The swordsman trailed his hands down his wife's back, making her arch closer, before grasping her hips to carry her to their bed. The pair fell clumsily onto to mattress, never breaking contact. "Gah, I missed you.", breathed Zoro as they paused for breath, his hands cupping Robin's flushed cheeks.

"This was a rather cruel week.", agreed the historian, her hands moving to support her weight against Zoro's shoulders as they spoke.

"I want to tear into that stupid surgeon." Zoro moved his lips to the archaeologist's neck, trailing kisses down the tender flesh to her collarbone, as he gently pressed her onto her back. "But right now I'm all yours." Robin pulled the swordsman's face down to meet her waiting lips in response.


	9. Pillow Talk and Dinner Conversations

Robin curled closer to Zoro as the swordsman draped his tired arm around her waist. "That...was...amazing.", panted Zoro, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mm yes, especially after being denied any form of intimacy for days.", agreed Robin.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I could of lasted, this was the worst week ever."

"Hmm, so not being able to have sex with me is the worst thing that's ever happened to you.", teased Robin.

"This lasted longer than other terrible things normally do."

"What about the two years the crew was split up?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I hadn't seen you naked back then.", teased the swordsman, earning him a smack on the chest from his wife. "Hey, you didn't let me finish."

"Tread lightly.", said the archaeologist with a smile.

"I didn't know how nice it felt to fall asleep with you in my arms, and see your face first thing in the morning.", started Zoro, rolling onto his side so he could see his wife's eyes, his arms pulling her flush against his nude body. "Or how much I would enjoy having you sit on my lap while you read one of your books and I napped in the afternoons. Or how good it felt to kiss you.", said the green-haired man as he stole a kiss from the woman beside him making her smile. "Or how I would fall completely, and utterly in love with you.", finished the swordsman with a smirk.

"You really are quite sweet when you want to be, Zoro-kun.", smiled Robin, leaning in to capture the swordsman's lips. "And you forgot to mention the amazing sex we have now."

"How could it not be with that incredibly sexy body of yours?"

"As much as I would love to stay here and be showered with compliments, I believe dinner should be starting soon." Robin made as if to get out of bed, but Zoro's strong arms locked around her waist, halting her movements. "Something wrong, Mr. Swordsman?", asked the archaeologist seductively.

"No, as long as you come back to bed."

"I thought you had business to attend to with Room-kun."

Zoro moved his hand up Robin's torso, trailing his fingers over her flat stomach before stopping to massage her ample chest, all the while pressing kisses along her spine. "That can wait 'til later, as long as you're okay with us staying here for a little while longer.", said Zoro between kisses.

"I suppose I could be persuaded.", replied the historian as she turned around, allowing Zoro to pull her on top of him and meet her lips in a searing kiss.

_In the Kitchen_

"Wow, so you can track people just by marking them with your blood?", asked Chopper.

"Yeah, it's one of the uses of my Plasma-Plasma Fruit.", answered Code.

"What else can you do?", asked the Straw Hat Captain excitedly. "Do have like a blood laser, or can you fire blood eyes?"

"Not really, I haven't had my powers but for a few years, so I've only discovered a fraction of it's potential as of yet. However, I can do a few things like harden the blood within my body to prevent damage or cut myself and form weapons and other objects out of my blood."

"You must be pretty awesome in battle Code. I mean you're the only person that can use injuries to your advantage, and throw your enemies off.", complimented Olivia from beside the young doctor.

"Oh, that's not even the coolest thing about my powers, here watch. Usopp sir, would you help me out with a quick demonstration?"

"Uh sure, the Brave Captain Usopp would be delighted to assist you.", shouted the sniper, as his legs shook.

"Don't do anything too serious Son, I'm not sure Nose-ya can handle it."

"Yes Father." Code stood from his seat, reaching across the dinner table to place his hand directly over the sniper's heart. "Can you feel you're heart rate accelerating Mister Usopp?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that's because you're going to do something creepy with your powers."

"No, that is my power. See, it's still speeding up.", said the boy.

"What's so special about increasing someone's heart rate?", asked a disappointed Luffy.

"As long as I don't lose contact I can continue to increase the speed until his heart explodes within his chest."

"Ah, don't make my heart explode you little weirdo!", yelled Usopp, flinging himself away from the young man. "I think it might explode anyway from my Too-Scared-Of-Creepy-Blood-Controller Disease."

"Haha, that's so cool. Can you take control of other people's bodies by manipulating the blood flowing through them?", asked the archaeologist.

"I can only manage something like that with small rodents right now, and even that drains most of my energy instantly.", replied Code.

"Maybe I can help you work on that technique, or at least on your stamina."

"I'd like that, Olivia.", said the young doctor, a happy smile gracing his lips.

"You guys are welcome to go practice on deck if you'd like until Sanji-kun is finished preparing dinner.", said Nami with a smirk.

"Is that alright with you Father?"

"Yes, just be cautious of your limits and the water. Though I trust Olivia here can watch out for you as well."

"Of course, that's what friends are for, right Code."

"Yes." The two teens headed out of the kitchen to go train as the adults stared after them.

"My son seems to have taken a liking to that girl of yours."

"Just don't let Zoro know that a boy's hanging around his precious Livy-bug.", said Nami.

"Ah yes, where is Zoro-ya? I haven't seen him or Nico-ya for that matter since arriving."

"Oh, they're just getting reacquainted with one another."

"What do you mean Nami, don't Zoro and Robin already know each other?", asked the innocent reindeer.

"This is the kinda 'reacquainted' married people get Chopper-bro.", cut in Franky. "Zoro-bro is getting to know Robin-sis really well."

"Shut it you filthy per-", started the navigator.

"Oh I get it, they're mating like when they had Olivia!", said Chopper proudly, happy that he had figured out his friend's meaning.

"I'm really glad the kids left.", sighed Usopp.

"Shishishi, Zoro and Robin are naked.", laughed Luffy.

"Not another word.", hissed Nami, her cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment at her captain's words.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be the final one, and will center around Olivia and Code. Thanks for everyone who has followed this story and left reviews! Hope you enjoy!


	10. Of Bonds and Backstories

"So how do you want to do this?", asked Olivia.

"Hmm, I suppose we could try hand to hand combat. That way even if I can't stop your attacks with my powers we're still getting training done."

"Alright then.", agreed the swordsman as she moved to land a hit on the young doctor's stomach.

"I see, you're not one to wait and play fairly are you?", asked Code with a smirk, easily dodging the blow.

"Battles aren't fair, this is how real fighters train."

"I guess you'll just have to teach me then, what with all your battle prowess." Code jumped forward, his left leg moving to sweep out his opponent's feet as his right arm faked a punch. Olivia read Code's moves with her haki, bringing her left arm up in defense of her face while the right caught the doctor's incoming leg. The swordsman smirked at her friend's shocked face as he was throw several feet back after the botched attack.

"Looks like you have a lot to learn."

"Alright, alright, you win for now.", acquiesced the boy as he stood and dusted himself off. "Your turn first."

"What do you mean?"

"You won the first round, so ask me a question and I'll answer it?", replied the teen with a smile.

"I thought we just came out here to train, and that we have all the time in the world to talk.", said Olivia mockingly.

"I'm impatient."

"Alright then, what do you think of my crew?"

"They seem carefree because of all the crazy antics, but underneath even I can tell that there's some unbreakable bond that binds you together and it makes all of you incredibly strong. As far as your actual blood relatives go, I haven't even met your father yet and somehow I'm already terrified of him based on what the other Straw Hats said, but you mother seemed nice, and I can tell how much her and everyone else loves you. I like them."

"Hehe, you probably don't need to worry about my dad, he's a big dork, and there's only like a thirty percent chance that he'll try and kill you.", laughed Olivia as she ducked to avoid Code's fist.

"I'm not sure how to feel about those odds." Code continued his series of quick jabs until he had memorized the historian's dodge pattern, and countered it by quickly switching which hand he brought forward. "My turn.", said the boy after his fist had paused, barely skimming the smooth skin of Olivia's unguarded cheek. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I enjoy reading, mainly historical texts that I can talk about with my Mom since we're both archaeologists. I love practicing my swordsmanship, and my dad and Uncle Luffy spend a lot of time training me to control my haki and in hand to hand combat in case I don't have my katana with me. Other than that I guess I just like spending time with everyone, it doesn't really matter what we're doing as long we're together.", responded the girl thoughtfully. "Oh, and taking a nice long nap after a burning hot shower is the best."

"Hehe, you kinda weird you know that."

"Like you're one to talk, what do you do in your spare time?", countered the young historian.

"Nope, you have to land another hit before I answer."

_Bad move Code._, thought Olivia as she activated her flash step. "Does this count?", asked Olivia as she whispered in Code's ear after seemingly disappearing from deck and landing silently behind the oblivious boy.

"I'm torn between being impressed and scared of you right now."

"That's the effect I was going for.", laughed Olivia as she stepped back from the doctor. "So hobbies, go."

"Reading is something we have in common, although I prefer medical texts, especially those that deal with the human mind like psychology."

"You like knowing how people think.", said Olivia.

"Hmm, more like why they think the way they do. It's fascinating to see what makes people tick and how things shape their personality and psyche."

"Can you tell how I think?", asked the girl.

"Sorta, but that's not your original question."

"Right, continue."

"Hmm, my father and I spend a lot of time together. He teaches me about medical practices and how to control my devil fruit, and we play Go a lot." Code looked up to see his new friend with a conflicted look on her face, though she was trying her best to hide it. "It's okay, you can ask."

"What?", asked Olivia, trying to play dumb.

"You're wondering why I haven't mention my mother at all."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.", said the teen guiltily.

"No, I don't mind telling you Olivia, after all we're friends. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about asking me anything, alright."

"Alright. Here let's take a break and rest.", said the teen as she pulled Code towards the bench that encircled the Sunny's main mast. Code took a seat next to the raven-haired girl gratefully, this exercise had worn him out more than he thought. Trying to control someone as strong-willed as Olivia while simultaneously attacking and avoiding her hits when his powers didn't work was exhausting.

"I never met her, but my father's told me lots of stories about her from when she was alive. He met her on her on some random New World island after he separated from the Straw Hat pirates, she was dying from a very rare disease now called Chaidefistocous, which causes the victim's blood to thicken over time until it can no longer flow though their veins. When she heard that the famous doctor, Trafalgar Law was on the island she begged him to do anything he could to her to try and heal her, regardless of pain or risk to her own body. Father, took it as a chance to experiment with an unfamiliar disease and agreed to treat her if she was willing to set sail as a Heart Pirate. She ended up staying with him for months while he operated on her, and was eventually cured by his ability to split her body up and cycle uninfected blood into her." Code paused, his eyes clouding with grief and something else, perhaps guilt, thought Olivia. She reached out and touched his knee gingerly, making his pale gray eyes shoot up to meet her turquoise ones as she smiled at him.

"It's alright Code.", comforted the older girl.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm fine now." said Code, resting his hand on top of the swordsman's. "After she was fully recovered he told her that they would drop her off at the next island, but she wanted to stay with him and continue sailing. Father allowed her to stay and the two of them grew closer over the next year, and soon after discovered that she was carrying me. Everything should have been fine then, but when the time came to give birth...my father hadn't realized the damage that my mother's body had endured while she was infected. Her veins had stretched from the thickened blood that used to flow through her, so when she started bleeding during childbirth the thinner blood was able to flow out much too quickly. Father, tells me that the last thing she did was give me my name before she died from blood loss."

Olivia stayed silent, afraid of offending her friend, or saying something insensitive to the boy that had just poured out his life story to her.

"Don't look so glum Olivia, I'm alright."

"I just feel bad I guess, I can't imagine not having my mom with me all these years.", admitted the girl.

"It's not like I've been left alone my entire life, I have the Heart Pirates who are like family to me, and Father who loves me more than I can understand, and now I have you. My life isn't something to cry over, I'm perfectly happy.", said the boy with a smile. Olivia smiled back, the two new friends relishing the new information that just stood to strengthen their growing bond.

"So how abou-", started the swordsman.

"YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME!", came a voice that Olivia assumed was Nami, due to the underlying feminine tone.

"HOW DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!", chimed in the chef accompanied by the sounds of breaking wood.

"I almost got eaten because of this!", shouted an upset Chopper.

"I hope Zoro reams your rubber neck when he finds out about this!", yelled Usopp.

Code and Olivia stared at the door separating them from the dispute inside. "Should we go see what's going on?", asked Code.

"No just stay here, we'll find out in just a sec."

"How will w-"

"You had it sewn to your hat the whole time! How could you be so thoughtless and not remember that?", came Nami's voice again.

"You're the one that sewed it and you didn't remember!", argued Luffy.

"It's not my hat Moron!"

"See, told you we didn't have to move.", said the archaeologist.

"Is your captain going to be alright, the rest of them sound very angry?", asked Code.

"Well, he is rubber, so I'm sure he won't get hurt too bad."

"If you're sure. So... round four?"

"Round four.", agreed Olivia, launching a kick at the Plasma-Plasma fruit user's legs as he scurried out of her range.

_Next Morning_

Robin was currently making her way to the kitchen in search of some much needed coffee. Her and Zoro hadn't eaten dinner the previous night and were now in desperate need of some kind of sustenance after the previous day's activities. The raven-haired woman now donned a simple silk robe as she entered the kitchen to prepare the leftovers she knew Sanji had left for them as well as her favorite beverage.

"Morning Mom.", called Olivia, turning to see her mother entering the kitchen. The teen was in the middle of distributing the pink contents of the blender into two glasses.

"Good Morning Sweetie. What are you doing up this early?", asked the woman, taken aback by her normally sleepy daughter's cheeriness.

"After dinner last night Code and Law left to bring their ship around the island to dock near ours, they arrived a couple hours ago, so Code came aboard and we've been training for the past couple hours.", answered the girl, moving to wash the emptied blender.

"So are you two getting along well?", asked Robin, approaching her daughter.

"Yes, and for the record I just think he's nice and fun to be around, nothing else. So no more comments like before, okay.", said Olivia, her cheeks coloring.

"Fufufu, I see. Although if you feelings ever change you are more than welcome to come talk with me about it."

"I don't see that happening, but thanks." said Olivia as she dried her hands. "Here.", said the swordsman as she offered a thermos to her mother.

"What's this?"

"Coffee, hazelnut flavored with little sugar and no cream, just how you like it.", responded Olivia. "And plates are warning up in the oven with leftovers for you and Dad."

"You really are the perfect child. Thank you Olivia." Robin tilted her daughter's chin up to press a kiss to her cheek.

"It's nothing. Well, Code's waiting on me and these smoothies." Olivia wrapped her arms around Robin, giving her mother a quick hug before grabbing the glasses off the counter and running out of the kitchen. Robin moved to open the oven and retrieve the reheated plates when Olivia's head popped around the corner again. "Oh and Uncle Luffy had the vivre card sewn in his hat the whole time.", said the girl before racing off.

_I should warn Room-kun and Luffy before Zoro awakens and finds out about this._


End file.
